La Lumière
by Cinerraria
Summary: "Memangnya, dari mana kata 'romantis' itu bermula?" [untuk #EventBdaySSNGt2]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.

.

 **La Lumière (The Light)**

 **.**

untuk **#EventBdaySSNGt2** prompt 5

high school - AU - romance/fluff

1500 kata

.

.

* * *

"Memangnya, dari mana kata 'romantis' itu bermula?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang Sakura lontarkan secara tiba-tiba. Siang tadi, di atap sekolah, ketika Sasuke tengah menyantap bekal siang bersama sang kekasih.

Kekasih? Sasuke menyangiskan kebenaran status itu. Sebab, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke bertindak berani, ketika dua bulan lalu ia _menembak_ Sakura.

Sasuke ingat, saat itu perpustakaan sedang ramai. Suatu momen yang langka. Atas nama tugas dan perintah guru, hampir separuh murid sekolah berlomba menjejali _istana buku._

Sasuke menemukan Sakura duduk dalam kubik ruang baca, terpekur seperti biasa. Bahkan terhadap udara di sekelilingnya, gadis itu seperti lupa.

Tempat membaca yang Sakura pilih berada di ujung dekat meja pustakawan, dengan mudah dijangkau oleh pandangan Sasuke yang bersandar pada kusen pintu.

Tepat ketika lalu-lalang antreandi depan meja pustakawan berkurang, Sasuke mengucap kalimat sakral itu. "Hey, gadis _pinky ..."_ panggilnya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Sakura dipinta menjadi kekasihnya.

Mendadak, perpustakaan hening, seakan ada orang iseng menekan tombol _pause;_ menghentikan waktu. Di belakang meja, Nona Karin dan Tuan Suigetsu, kedua pustakawan itu mematung. Chouji yang berdiri di urutan kelima, keripik kentangnya menggantung di depan dagu. Hinata di barisan terdepan, memekik kecil dan menutup mulutnya. Shikamaru melotot, menahan kuapan yang tidak jadi.

Sakura menatap heran ke sekeliling. Dengan raut setengah linglung, ia mengangkat dagu, mengalihkan perhatian dari buku. Menyadari kejanggalan yang terjadi, Sakura tidak tuli. Ia berusaha mencerna kalimat Sasuke yang tertangkap telinganya secara samar-samar.

Lalu, Sasuke diberi jawaban yang lebih mengejutkan. Dengan enteng, gadis itu mengangguk, menyetujui rayuan abnormal─yang sangat tidak humoris, apalagi romantis─Sasuke. "Kalau kau ingin jadi yang kedua...," ujar Sakura seraya mengangkat buku, untuk menegaskan posisi Sasuke. "Siapa takut?"

* * *

.

Kegilaannya pada gadis itu mengakibatkan delusi. Kelak Sasuke akan mampu menjatuhkan para rival-nya hingga mereka semua terkapar. Jangan salah paham. Yang Sasuke maksud sebagai _rival_ ialah buku-buku itu.

Buku-buku yang dianggap Sakura sebagai kekasih pertamanya.

Sasuke sedang terpekur di depan meja kafe, sendirian. Di seberang jalan, ada toko buku dengan dinding berpanel kaca. Ke sana lah, mata Sasuke menerawang.

Percuma. Toko buku itu tak memiliki apa yang Sasuke cari. Ia baru saja menuntun kakinya keluar dari sana.

Setelah memesan secangkir _cappuccino,_ Sasuke menyalakan laptop. Kita hidup di masa ketika jentikan jari ibarat guru yang serba tahu.

" _Huh,_ memangnya, dari mana kata 'romantis' itu bermula?"

Kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang di benak Sasuke, sementara jemarinya lincah menari di atas _keybord_ , memberi perintah pada mesin pencari paling canggih sedunia.

* * *

.

"Sudah dapat jawabannya?"

Sasuke tengah mendudukkan diri di atas pasir putih, dekat tenda Sakura. Tidak mencapai dua meter dari ujung jari kakinya, buih ombak menyapu bibir pantai.

"Bisa kau tebak sendiri," jawab Sasuke. "Bukan aku, kalau datang dengan tangan kosong."

"Tipikal tuan muda yang arogan ya..."

" _Hn._ Kau sebut ini arogan, setelah lima jam lebih kau paksa kakiku keliling kota?"

Sakura tergelak. Ia sedang menyusun buku di atas meja. Lembaran kertas tercecer di- _kliping_ jadi satu.

" _Hmm..._ " Sakura seperti hendak bermain-main. "Tak usah ngambek begitu. _Toh._ Ini untuk kepentinganmu juga. Tidakkah menyenangkan rasanya saling berbagi?"

"Tergantung," Sasuke menjawab. "Kalau dari sudut pandangmu, yang ingin menyeretku hingga sejauh ini."

"Loh, kenapa jadi menyalahkanku? Kau kan yang mulai, di perpustakaan waktu itu?"

" _Hn._ Kau tak ingin tahu apa yang kudapat?" Sasuke mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Tidak. Kau kan sudah tahu. Kau hanya mempermainkanku."

"Bukan, Sasuke. Bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan," Sakura menyanggah. Ia bangkit keluar tenda, mendekati Sasuke. "Mengapa tidak kita diskusikan saja?"

Mereka duduk bersisian, bertelanjang kaki di atas pasir pantai. Di belakang mereka, tirai tenda tertutup.

Jemari lentik Sakura mengais pasir. Matanya berbinar saat melihat sesuatu menyembul dari dalam gundukan. Timbunan kulit kerang. Benda itu dicabut, lalu dijentikkan supaya bersih dari sisa-sisa debu.

"Kukira, kata 'romantis' semata tentang dua orang yang sedang kasmaran," ujar Sasuke. Matanya menyapu bentang lautan. Garis horizon di ufuk barat menyulam warna lembayung. Bundar matahari berdenyar dengan cahaya keemasan. Biru langit sebentar lagi tenggelam.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk mafhum. "Tidak aneh," kata Sakura, "siapa pun yang belum tahu, pasti akan berpikir begitu." Lima butir kulit kerang tertumpuk di atas alas plastik dekat kaki Sakura.

"Kata 'romantis' berasal dari akhir abad kedelapan belas," Sasuke melanjutkan. "Secara luas, merujuk pada aliran seni dan filsafat yang berkembang di era itu."

"Yang aku suka ialah bagaimana 'romantisme' masa itu berbeda jauh dengan yang kebanyakan orang pahami sekarang." Sakura berpendapat. "Romantis berarti 'kerinduan.' Para filosof dan seniman era romantik mengikat kata romantis dengan estetika seni dan keindahan semesta."

"Aku tak heran, apabila yang kau mimpikan sebagai kekasih ialah Goethe atau Beethoven. Mereka semua yang kaukagumi itu ..."

Sakura tergelak halus. Ia menangkap nada tak suka dalam suara Sasuke. Cemburu? Bila iya, maka Sasuke beruntung. Semua orang yang dia cemburui, hanya tinggal nama. Sekaligus menderita, sebab mereka bukan lah tandingan yang begitu mudah disingkirkan dengan sekali pukul.

"Apa? Aku dengar bunyi gejolak api?" tanya Sakura meledek. Ia mengangkat telapak ke belakang daun telinga. Berpura-pura memasang kuping.

"Saat bicara denganku, tak perlu perumpamaan." Kedekatannya dengan gadis itu─meskipun degan cara yang ganjil─membuat Sasuke memahami kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil Sakura. "Aku tidak sedang cemburu."

" _Hmm._ Benarkah itu, tuan arogan yang serba tahu?"

Sasuke menghela napas. " _Hn_. Terserah apa katamu." Dalam konteks orang menyedihkan yang ingin berlagak romantis, tapi malah terjerembap dalam jebakan sendiri, Sasuke membatin murung.

"Sudah kubilang, gunakan kata 'romantis' pada tempatnya, Sasuke," seolah mampu membaca pikiran sang pemuda, Sakura menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke. "Dan, berhentilah cemberut. Sekarang adalah waktu kita mencuri potongan romantisme dunia..."

Sakura memekik girang. Telunjuknya mengarah lurus ke depan, pada _sunset_ yang mewarnai hamparan lautan. "Hey ... Lihat itu!" serunya.

Bunyi debur ombak yang menyapu bibir pantai seperti kidung semesta di ujung senja.

Dari dalam tas tangan yang tergeletak di atas pasir, gadis itu memungut kamera. Ia bangkit dan berlari menyonsong petang.

Sakura berdiri sejarak satu meter di hadapan Sasuke.

Perhatian Sasuke tak lepas dari gadis (kekasih)nya. Seandainya gadis itu sungguh-sungguh menerima kehadirannya. Sasuke ingin bilang bahwa, tidak sedikit pun, ia berniat main-main di sisa hubungan yang mereka jalin. Ingin sekali ungkapan sayang─sesuatu yang pasti Sakura anggap sebagai gombalan murahan─itu Sasuke bisikkan di telinga Sakura, tetapi kalimat-kalimatnya selalu tersangkut di ujung lidah, lalu tertelan kembali menuju lubuk hati terdalam.

Sakura asyik dengan kameranya. Ia berkali-kali membidikkan jepretan, mengabadikan detik-detik paling mengagumkan; debur ombak menyapu karang, aroma garam dan pasir pantai, lembayung senja yang meleburkan batas langit dan bumi, matahari yang tenggelam dalam rengkuhan samudera, dan warna-warni biru, merah, oranye, dan ungu yang diserap lautan, lalu dipantulkan seiring gelap yang merata di kaki langit.

Bukan. Bukan tarian cahaya dan demonstrasi semesta yang baru saja lewat itu yang membuat Sasuke tercenung. Gadis yang bersenandung kecil, dan terlena dalam perburuan mengabadikan pantai senja, itulah pusat dunianya.

Rok mini yang Sakura pakai mengekspos kaki jenjangnya. Pantai sedang sepi. Sasuke tak perlu khawatir gadisnya menjadi sasaran lelaki mata keranjang.

Sakura mengenakan kaus _sleeveles_ hitam berkerah V, dan topi _floopy_ magenta yang menutupi kepala. Dari tempat Sasuke duduk, sesuatu membuat pria itu ternganga.

Di belakang gadis itu, sinar matahari berpendar dengan keseimbangan yang sempurna, seakan sekujur tubuh Sakura diliputi cahaya.

Sasuke bangkit. Tanpa berkata-kata, ia maju mendekati Sakura. Kamera ditarik dari tangan sang gadis.

"Tetap di tempat, Sakura," perintah Sasuke dengan suara tegas, membuat jantung Sakura seakan terhenti. Gadis itu berdiri mematung.

Setelah mengundurkan diri ke tempat semula, Sasuke segera membidikkan kamera ke arah gadis, yang dengan raut bingung, berdiri menghadap kepadanya.

"Sasuke ...?"

"Tetap di tempat," Sasuke mengulangi perintahnya. "Tersenyumlah," pintanya lagi. Ia menjepretkan kamera sekali lagi.

Langit sepenuhnya biru gelap. Awan putih tipis berarak menuju utara. Bintang terjaga dengan kemerlipnya. Kamera dikembalikan ke tangan pemliknya.

"Apa itu tadi, Sasuke?"

Melihat layar LCD kamera, Sakura mengernyit, kemudian terpana. Ia melihat dirinya dalam keadaan paling mengagumkan. Ia berdiri membelakangi sinar matahari. S _potlight_ kamera mencipta efek _flare_ dan menangkap kilau pembiasan cahaya.

"Romantis, menurut kaca matamu, betul kan?" terang Sasuke dengan sarkastiknya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke ... Kau ..."

Sasuke melihat mata hijau berkaca-kaca. Ia membuang muka. Wajah terharu Sakura yang berseri-seri itu, tak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

"Kau ... kenapa tidak mau bertanya?"

Sasuke terkejut oleh kalimat barusan. Dikiranya Sakura akan melontarkan kalimat puja-puji yang menunjukkan kelemahan dirinya.

"Bertanya apa?"

"Kau tak ingin tahu mengapa diminta mencari arti kata 'romantis' dari tadi?"

" _Hn."_ Sasuke menggeleng.

"Itu karena kamu nggak romantis," ujar Sakura sambil terkikik, masih memandangi hasil jepretan Sasuke di layar _LCD._ "Dan nggak ngerti apa itu romantis yang sesungguhnya..."

"Lihat, Sakura. Sekarang aku─"

"─tapi sekarang, penilaianku berubah." Sakura memotong. Ia mengalihkan perhatian dari kamera, menatap lurus pada mata jelaga.

"Sebab dari awal, romantis untukku adalah saat-saat seperti ini ... ketika bersamamu." Yang Sakura maksud sebagai 'romantis' tentu sama seperti yang dipahami orang kebanyakan. Tapi ia tak peduli. Toh itu hanya permainan kata.

Detik berikutnya seperti kedipan mata. Sakura berjinjit. Lengan dikalungkan mengitari bahu sang pemuda.

Kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi Sasuke.

"Jadi, lupakan yang tadi ... lupakan romantisme ala filosof ... lupakan abad kedelapan belas ... Sasuke."

Sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, Sakura berbalik menuju tenda. Langkahnya diayunkan pendek-pendek. Diterangi kemerlip bintang, tercetak jejak kaki di atas pasir.

"Aku tak pernah memimpikan kekasih seperti Beethoven atau Goethe."

Sasuke ditinggalkan terpaku di belakang.

"Bagiku, kau lebih berharga dari mereka berdua..."

Sasuke tak percaya. Barusan dia dengar Sakura menggombal? Apakah itu berarti dia telah berhasil menumbangkan para rival?

* * *

 **A/N:** Yha. Karena sedang jatuh hati sama buku Dunia Sophie, jadilah saya mengambil konsep dan ide mengenai 'romantisisme' dari sana.

Intinya adalah: kata 'romantis' ternyata punya akar makna lebih dalam dari yang selama ini kita (atau saya?) pahami. Era Romantisisme digambarkan sebagai masa kebudayaan besar terakhir di Eropa, berlangsung selama akhir abad kedelapan belas hingga pertengahan abad kesembilan belas.

 **Beethoven** : Ludwig van Beethoven; komponis Jerman terkenal. **Goethe:** Johan Wolfgang von Goethe; penyair Jerman termasyhur. Keduanya adalah seniman era romantik.

 **Flare:** salah satu efek pembiasan cahaya pada foto.

Karena _deadline_ event yang mepet (saya baru tahu event SSNG ini kemarin), akhirnya saya berhasil mengejar waktu untuk menulis fanfiksi singkat ini.

Terima kasih!


End file.
